Think About It
by prelusion
Summary: Sequel to Harmless Games. Theodore tracks Hermione down with hopes of finding answers to the questions that are clogging up his mind.


**AN: **This is, as stated in the summary, the sequel to another one-shot entitled _Harmless Games_. Many a reviewer asked for a sequel and so, this is it. I'm very glad I wrote it and actually like this better than _Harmless Games_.

As all of my other stories, this is unbetaed. Also, I was too lazy to proof-read all of the way through, so I'll do that tomorrow :P.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter isn't mine.

**Think About It**

Theodore Nott was languidly draped across an emerald green couch in the Slytherin common room on the afternoon of the day that Hermione Granger had snogged him in the grounds. Anyone with eyes could see that Theodore was deeply submerged within his thoughts and anyone who had been out in the grounds earlier that day could probably take a fair guess as to why.

The studious adolescent was attempting to decipher the reasons for which the aforementioned Miss Granger had seen fit to kiss him in the bright and unrelenting light of day whilst in full view of much of Hogwarts' population.

Unfortunately for Theodore none of his theories could be confirmed or denied with out actually talking to the girl. The curious Slytherin in him wanted answers, so talk to her he would.

He knew she spent a few hours in the library each evening after dinner; it was a routine so unbreakable it was almost religious. He would intercept the bushy-haired book fiend on her way there this evening and they would have their chat.

--

By dinner that evening any rumours that Hermione Granger had never kissed anyone were thoroughly and forcefully quashed. The whole school had heard about and were ardently discussing what had occurred out in the grounds earlier that day.

Hermione was hearing whispering, giggling, smooching noises and "Oh Theodore!"s everywhere she went. And it wasn't just her imagination, thank you very much!

Sighing, she found a place at the Gryffindor table next to Harry. He was turned slightly away from her and appeared to be deeply involved in an apparently avid discussion with Dean, Seamus, Ron and a few of other Gryffindors from varying years who just happened to be close enough to join the conversation.

Hermione tuned in long enough to discern the topic of the conversation. It seemed the trio were retelling some of the day's better dares to anyone who'd listen. Tuning out again Hermione served herself a slice of meat pie followed by a healthy helping of mashed potatoes.

As she ate she scanned the Great Hall and found herself staring directly into the startlingly piercing hazel eyes of one Theodore Nott. She felt her body temperature rising under the intensity of his gaze and she was certain her cheeks would be rather flushed. His mouth twitched into an almost imperceptible smirk before he turned his eyes away.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry's concerned tone slowly drifted through the swirling white fog surrounding her brain.

"What? Yes, I'm fine Harry" she waved him off, doing her best to sound slightly irritated, before returning her attention to her plate, around which she began pushing her cooling meal.

--

He'd being watching her like a hawk from the moment she had walked through the large double doors leading from the Entrance Hall, searching for any sign that she was about to leave for the oh-so-sacred library.

Finally, long after he was finished his own dinner, she stopped pretending to eat her meal and stood to leave. She bent low to tell something to Potter, no doubt that she was going to the library and she'd see him later. Potter nodded, obviously very used to her routine library visits. She waved at Weasley before leaving the Great Hall.

Theodore stood, leaving the Slytherin table and striding quickly across the Hall. He pushed through the double doors and saw a familiar head of bushy brown hair bobbing along a few meters ahead of him.

He stepped quietly, with very little effort at all. So quietly that his footsteps could hardly be heard over the steady _tap tap_ of her own on the smooth stone floors. He did not intend to follow her all the way to the library, but rather he had a lovely little dark corner in mind that would be perfect for their little rendezvous.

The stealthy young man followed his target quietly for a few more minutes before he spotted the little corner he'd been thinking of just up ahead. He sped up until he was close enough to sling one hand around her waist, the other over her mouth, and drag her into the dark, private area.

And that he did.

She didn't struggle as much as he expected but despite this he pressed her body against the wall so that _his_ body was blocking her exit.

She looked up at him and he removed the hand that was clamped tightly over her mouth. "Hello Theodore" she greeted calmly after her eyes adjusted to the dimmed lightly of the alcove.

"Care to explain today's little…_incident_, Granger?" Theodore asked, getting straight to the point. He never was one for pussy-footing around an issue.

"It was a dare" she retorted, just as bluntly.

If this news hurt him, he didn't show it. "A dare huh? And here I thought you missed me, couldn't wait to get your hands on me again" He quirked an eyebrow, smirk sliding into place across his lips. He wasn't surprised to find himself leaning slowly closer to her. He was always drawn to her like a magnet.

Hermione laughed before glancing conspiratorially around her and leaning in slightly, as if to tell him a secret. "Well, if we're being completely honest, I did miss you terribly and it had been entirely too long since I'd 'had my hands on you' as you put it. The dare was a wonderful excuse to snog you in public" as she spoke her hands ran along his chest through the material of his shirt.

Theodore's smirk became more pronounced, he was so close to her now that his next words were breathed into her ear.

"Well, if you've had quite enough public snogging for the day, I think it's time to fill our private snogging quota"

And with that he turned his head just a fraction, closing the distance between them and proceeded to snog her senseless.

After quite a bit of passionate snogging and not small amount of wandering hands the pair finally broke apart, breathing heavily and leaning on the walls and each other for support. Hermione's head rested on Theo's shoulder as she caught her breath. The remained as they were for several moments of companionable silence until Hermione spoke.

"It was quite nice though, being able to be with you in public" she said, almost wistfully, bringing her head up to look at him.

He looked down at her and shrugged. "The let's do it, let's come out with it" he suggested simply.

"What, our relationship?" she looked only slightly incredulous.

Theodore couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yes our relationship. What else?"

The question was rhetorical so she didn't answer it. She did, however, ask with a slight expression of wide-eyed worry on her face "but what about what people think? Your housemates will hate you and mine probably will too-"

He cut her off before she could ramble any further. Moving away from her slightly in order to take both of her hands in his; he looked her straight in the eye and told her what he'd wanted to say for some time.

"Hermione, I really don't care what anyone else thinks. I want to hold your hand in the middle of crowded hallways and shoot death glares at any guy who checks you out. I want to walk you to class and snog you in the corridors when the teachers aren't looking. I want to see Weasley's head explode when he finds out about us…."

She slapped him on the arm for the last part, though he could see she was stifling a laugh. He wasn't quite finished yet though.

"Anyway, what I'm saying is that I want to be able to be with you and not worry about who might see us and who they might tell. I want everyone to know you're my girl."

As Theodore looked down at her face he decided there was not yet a word for the emotion on Hermione's face. She looked like she wanted to say "Awwww!", but thought it most inappropriate.

The corners of her mouth were creeping upwards and she was visibly struggling to hold back a wide grin as she told him "I'll think about it"

And with that she left, and he let her push past him. His hazel eyes watched her, following her to the semi-congested hallway before the library before he strode after her.

Theodore captured her by the elbow, spinning her around gently to face him.

"You don't have to" he murmured in her ear before kissing her in the plain view of many of their classmates. The difference this time was the distinct absence of any kind of dare.

* * *

Do a good deed.  
Review.  
Cheers :D


End file.
